DESCRIPTION The overall purpose of this proposed study is to generate a theoretical understanding of the family experience with school when an adolescent has attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), ADHD is a chronic neuro- biological condition characterized by inattention, distractibility, hyperactivity, and impulsivity. These features are known to negatively impact family life and school. The specific aims of this study are: 1) describe the family experience with school from the perspective of the parents and adolescents with ADHD; 2) identify conditions, contexts, interactions, and strategies that influence the family experience as it relates to school, 3) to generate an initial grounded theory about the family experience with school when an adolescent has ADHD. A qualitative design using grounded theory methodology will be used. Purposeful maximum variation and theoretical sampling strategies will be used. Intensive interviews will be used to collect in-depth data.. Inductive data analysis using the constant comparative method will occur simultaneously with data collection. The processes of coding, categorizing, and comparative method will occur simultaneously with data collection The processes of coding, categorizing, and conceptualizing interrelationships among categories will generate a grounded theory. The results will serve as a basis for interventions with parents and adolescents with ADHD to decrease family disruption and facilitate optimum adolescent development.